Absolute Insanity
by Shadow The Absol
Summary: A normally calm natured Absol awakens an inner insanity, a desire to kill. Helping out a bullied Milotic results in a rather gruesome death for the three Pokemon involved. Includes violent death, gore, etc. Rated M for that reason. Do NOT read if you don't like violence in any way. One-Shot.


Why does my wonderful bed have to be so abnormally comfortable in the morning? Especially on a school morning. My sleepy eyes remain closed, but I can tell that it _is _, in fact, morning. The call of my Mother to awaken me floats around in the air before targeting me and slamming into my ears at breakneck speeds. Startled, despite having heard it many times, I almost jump out of my bed. "I'm..." A yawn interrupts my speech. "...awake." Truth be told, I wasn't _actually_ awake. Technically, I was, but it certainly didn't feel like it. The urge to just collapse back down and return to beautiful sleep was tempting, but I knew the consequences if I did. Begrudgingly, I sauntered over to the the living room.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Eat your breakfast, you need lots of energy for a day of learning!" Sometimes, her positivity was sickening... The breakfast that was previously mentioned was a dead Pidgey, the face of pain still engraved on it's face. What? We're Absols, we like these things. "Hey, isn't it a little, uh, strange to have Pidgey in the morning?" I inquired. My Mother, who was an Absol (surprisingly. (sarcasm.)), replied. "Well, it was all I could find, so I hope it'll do! Most of the other Pokemon avoid us since they know what's coming." I rolled my eyes. Sure, we like to murder things, but we just want to feed ourselves. Take one for the team, man. After I finished eating my rather unconventional meal, I readied myself for school. By doing absol-utely nothing. I mean, all of my supplies, books, and whatnot were in my locker there, so I didn't need to bring anything. Before heading out the door, I suddenly freeze. An invisible wind brushes against my fur. Something's going to happen today, I can feel it. Normally, Absols can sense disasters that are on a destructive scale, like a natural disaster. But with the advance of the modern age, now that Pokemon have their own schools, it's been toned down to sense "disasters" on a more... teenage scale. But we can still sense natural disasters, and we can tell which is which. Deciding to prepare against today's "disaster", I sharpened my blade. Better safe than sorry. Now, I can go. Walking out of the front door, the _true_ wind breezes past. Well, here we go.

Okay, I think I took my time _too_ much. I like walking slowly, but I overdone it this time. I'm a little bit late. Considering how there's no one in the usually packed halls of the school, I am late. Slightly. Peeking my head through my class' door, I notice that the lesson has already begun. The teacher also notices me. I mean, the blade is easy to see. "Do you have an excuse for being late?" The Typhlosion's glare was almost intimidating. But being an Absol, I wasn't willing to show any kind of intimidated face. Moving in further, I face her. "Well, not really. It was my own fault. I was walking a little too slowly." I really didn't want to anger any teachers today. The Typhlosion stared at me, as if she was judging me. "Since I don't want to waste my teaching time dealing with latecomers like you, I'll let you off this time. But be warned, if you do it again, I won't be so lenient. Understood?" I gave a nod. "Great, now sit down at your seat." Getting to my seat, I felt the eyes of just about every other Pokemon staring at me. Could they not do that? I'd like to walk to my seat without the piercing eyes of _everyone in the __**damn classroom.**_

The whole lesson went by pretty fast, surprising considering how most classes are slower than a snail on a turtle. The other lesson was the same, nothing important, just revision that I already knew. Boring when they do that. I want to at least learn _something._ On the way outside (since it was the interval), I heard a sound coming from down the hallway, despite how empty it was. I focus on it, intrigued on what it is. Sounds like voices from afar. I focus more, hoping to distinct some form of emotion or something recognisable. Hmm... four voices altogether, one sounds more muffled than the rest. That same voice sounds distressed and upset, while the other three sound tormenting... Whatever's going on, it doesn't sound good. I pick up the pace and head towards the sound. I turn a corner and I see the origins of the noise. Three Pokemon crowding round a Milotic. What're they doing? The three Pokemon in question are a Servine, a Machoke and a Grovyle. The Milotic looks... oh dear... this isn't good. This is against my better judgement, but I simply cannot ignore this. The poor Milotic is close to tears. Arceus, I'm going to regret this...

Striding up to the three Pokemon, mostly bravado keeping me from deciding flight from fight, I confront them. Despite how close I am, they don't notice me. Must be too focused on whatever the hell they're doing. I tap my blade against the closest wall, enough for them to hear. They stop, and all turn to face me. The Machoke, appearing as the "leader" approaches me. "What the hell do _you_ want?" I'd be intimidated normally, but it didn't affect me one bit. I kept my hateful stare towards him. He was waiting for my reply. "I'm only going to give you three one warning. Back off now." All three laughed in unison. The Servine spoke now, while still laughing. "You think we're gonna listen you? What a joke! Our boss here has a huge advantage against you. So you better think twice before messin' with us." Still, I held my ground. "Ha, yeah! You won't stand a chance against us." The Grovyle sneered. The Machoke turned serious, matching my stare. "So what'll it be? If you think you can take us out, you're _dead_ wrong." A resentful growl escaped my throat. The Milotic looked at me pleadingly.

"Your mistake, kid." His fist came flying towards my face, but I moved my head a little and it struck my blade instead. The edge of the blade embedded itself slightly inside the Machoke's fist. The clang resounded around me, and the Machoke took his hand out and clutched it painfully. "You bastard! Look what you did to my hand!" I couldn't help but chuckle. That did look quite painful. "Oh, so you think it's funny do you!?" He turned to face the other two. "Don't just stand there! Attack this mutt!" He shouted to them. The Servine was the first, sending a vine of his my way. I reacted quickly, and with a swift movement of the head, the vine was sliced clean off. Funny. They don't grow back. "AAAGGGGHHHHH." While the Servine was now busy with clutching his now severed vine, the Grovyle was next. The leaf like appendage on his arm started glowing green. "Hey, using moves in school is not permitted." I pointed out. "You think I care, Absol?" He swung his Leaf Blade for me and it collided with my blade. My own blade glowed with intense energy - so much so, that it temporarily blinded him, giving me a chance to attack. I swung my blade against the Grovyle, feeling pressure against it. Well, I definitely hit _something._ I look up in time to see a newly formed gash down the Grovyle's chest area. I sensed the Machoke about to strike again. I swiftly moved clear, his body being thrown forward due to the momentum, his fist slamming into the ground. Taking my opportunity, I brought my blade down as hard as I could, and sliced his wrist off. The sweet crimson liquid began shooting out like a cannon, spraying the walls and windows. There was a sudden change in pressure, as if the gravity was shifting. A low rumbling began, increasing in volume, when it suddenly ended. Right after the short silence, an eruption of invisible energy attacked the stunned Machoke. It persisted, flattening him to the ground. The intense rumble from the sheer energy increased in volume again. Like the previous one, there was a short silence. Suddenly, the Machoke's entire body exploded from the inside out. Painting the walls with blood and guts, including the Servine and Grovyle. Even me. "Damn, that's gonna take a while to clean off." I muttered. Needless to say, the other two were terrified. "Stay back!" They both said in an inadvertent unison. Using the leftover energy from the Machoke-Killer, I created a barrier around the exits. "Heh... Future Sight..."

All the way through this, the Milotic just watched. Couldn't tell if it was from fear or something else. The Servine now attempted to break through the window, but to no avail. "Here, let me help you." I was going to help him. Honest. No, really. Believe me. I smashed the window open with my blade, picked up a piece of glass and started slicing his whole body with it. His cries of pain were soon gone as he couldn't even scream any more. His mouth was slashed off, little pieces hanging from his face. The face itself had slashes all over, and soon his body was leaking red. It was a fresh new look. Green's kinda boring. Best part was, he was still concsious after I had finished. Deep cuts and huge gashes layered his whole body. He slowly fell to the ground, barely alive. I took the glass and shoved it into his, or what's left of, his mouth and forced it down. Small shards launched their way back up as he began choking violently on the glass. I placed one of my claws on his wrist and dragged it across, slowly. The resulted wound immediately began squirting out blood, and I moved to his other wrist and repeated the process. "I'll leave you to it." He tried to force out a few words, but only spurted out more blood trying. His deformed body fell to the floor, limp.

I turned to the Grovyle, a nice red stain covering the lower part of his chest. He was huddled in the corner, still trying to back away further, terrified out his mind. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" I walked closer, slowly, like I always do. Blood dripped from my blade and claws onto the floor. "I'll make yours quicker, how's that?" He couldn't reply, the words crumbling before they could reach out. Moving my head down slightly, I pressed the blade against his throat and began pushing. Slowly but surely, it cut through his neck. He lived for a little while, but I got to the middle and he closed his eyes. Dead. I pushed forward with more force, and his head bounced on the floor. I look around me. Little parts of Machoke flesh littered the enclosed hallway (due to the leftover psychic energy from Future Sight), blood was splattered against every surface, the Servine laying in a large pool of dark red. The Grovyle's newly opened neck was spraying it's life liquid out like a fountain. The Milotic, however. "...Heh. That was awesome." A grin spread across my face. "Heh heh. It certainly was." The psychic barrier lifted, and I was surrounded by Pokemon on both ends. They could see through it, but I couldn't see out of it. Looks of sheer terror covered everyone's face. That was fun...

"So, what'll it be? If you think you can take us out, you're _dead_ wrong." I still stood strong, defiant. "Look, just leave now and we can forget about this, alright?" The Machoke studied me for a moment. "You're lucky there's a teacher there. You won't be so well off next time. Come on boys, let's go." All three turned away and started walking. An invisible breeze fluttered by, swaying my fur ever so slightly. I turned to the Milotic. "Hey, you alright?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks." I smiled a little. "Heh, it's fine." I turned back to the three Pokemon. A low rumbling noise began, slowly gaining in volume. The Machoke stopped. "Hey, do you feel that?" Increasing still... "Feel what, boss?" The Servine asked, confused. A sudden silence. "Eh, must be my imagi-" In an instant, all three of them exploded from the inside out, their blood and guts filling the halls. "Heh heh... Future Sight."


End file.
